


Happy Ending (Saruhiko x Akiyama NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Massage, NSFW, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Due to an extra work load, Fushimi takes it upon himself to destress his lover.NSFW, Fluff and smut, loving sex, Fushimi riding.





	Happy Ending (Saruhiko x Akiyama NSFW)

“Shhh... just relax now...”

Fushimi kneaded into his lover’s back as his lips kissed and ghosted over the smooth skin of his neck. In front of him Akiyama sighed to himself, closing his eyes and trying his best to relax as his boyfriend massaged his back.

“I know, I know.... I just can’t believe that the Captain put all of Andy’s extra work on me. I mean, I know he has the flu and all, but still...” 

It had really been a long day for the dark-haired man; he was already somewhat behind on his tasks, but now having someone else’s work to do on top of his own was giving him some very unwanted stress and muscle tension. Just thinking about everything he had to work on the next day was making his muscles tighten up. 

The megane behind him hummed gently before pressing the man forward causing him to lay on his abdomen. With some oil-slicked hands, he pressed into the man’s bare skin, running his hands down the smooth surface as he kept pressure on the muscles.

“Hmmm, well, I’ll help out where I can. Besides, it just means the Captain has faith in you. He trusts that you’ll be able to do your own duties as well as Andy’s. You’ll be fine. Now, you just take a breath and relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Fushimi smiled a bit to himself as he saw the clansmen snuggle his head into a pillow, getting comfy just the way he liked. His hands continued their work on his back, occasionally moving up onto his shoulders and even up into the back of his neck.

He knew how much Akiyama liked to do his absolute best; the man was a perfectionist, and he always made sure that everything was exactly as it should be. Even while having several things going at once, he was mostly calm and collected. It was one of the things that Fushimi really admired about him; that even after being so strung up with tasks and making everything perfect, he was still patient with those around him.

The megane smiled gently thinking about him, this man that he loved so much. He leaned down over the man and began kissing at the backs of his shoulders, his lips tender and gentle as they made his way down the taught skin of his back. His hands gradually shifted from massaging his lover to stroking his torso. Akiyama shivered a bit at the sudden change of pace, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it; it was soothing, comforting even, like a big, warm blanket. It caused a warmth to spread through his body, and he smiled gently in his now relaxed (and somewhat lethargic) state.

Fushimi, now intent on worshiping his lover, bent the man’s hips upward, causing his rear to stick up a bit. His nimble fingers made quick work of the belt that was fastened around his boyfriend’s waist, then easily undid the button and zipper that held his pants closed, pulling them along with his boxer briefs off of him and dropping them off the edge of the bed to the floor. Akiyama now had a decent blush on his cheekbones, and his brows furrowed slightly; what could he possibly be doing back there?

But that question was answered quickly when he felt his lover’s warm hand spread his ass, followed by his firm wet tongue lightly caressing over his hole. A small gasp of surprise caught in Akiyama’s throat as he gripped his pillow gently. He had always wanted to try this with his lover, but when he had brought it up to Fushimi, the man had been on the fence about it. So feeling this now was.... well, suffice to say it excited the black-eyed man. His breaths quickly turned to small moans as his Fushimi teased and licked at his rectum, causing pleasurable little sensations to spread throughout the area. He tilted his head to look back at the man, an evident blush staining his cheeks; the sight of his handsome boyfriend doing this for him excited him, causing his cock to harden quickly. Fushimi pressed his tongue flat against the now twitching little hole, which had satisfied him many, many times before.

The man hurriedly rummaged through the bedside table before pulling out the small bottle of lube they always used, which was close to being empty. He poured a good amount onto his fingers before reaching back and playing with his own ass, preparing himself for what he was about to do as he continued his pleasurable assault on his lover’s rectum. Hearing his moans and groans of pleasure had really taken its toll on him, and had made him incredibly needy in more ways than one; he wanted to be pleased by his boyfriend, yet he also wanted to satisfy him as well, more so than himself. 

He soon retrieved his fingers from behind him and gently turned Akiyama onto his back. The dark-eyed man looked up at his lover, his face flushed from the stimulation and warmth that he had felt. Fushimi, upon seeing his boyfriend was sufficiently hard, smiled a bit to the man.

“Let me take the brunt of it this time~”

The megane straddled his lover’s lap, lowering himself onto the erection that stood upright beneath him. He hadn’t taken it in a while, so the sensation of feeling the hard cock press up into him was a little foreign, but not all together unfamiliar. He gently balanced himself on Akiyama’s chest, and began to slide himself up and down the man’s hard-on, groaning under his breath. It had been a while, but he certainly hadn’t forgotten this feeling; the feeling of being filled up and the feeling of an easy slide on his boyfriend’s hard cock. Fushimi bowed his head in pleasure as he picked up the pace, feeling his ass cheeks gently hit his lover’s balls, creating a rather pleasing sound to his ears.

“Hah.... S-Saru~ Wh-Wh... ahhn~”  
“H-Himori.... you...heh, you feel... s-so good.... inside~”

Fushimi could feel his dark-haired lover take a gentle hold on his his cock, stroking it in tandem with Fushimi’s movements. His breath heaved a bit as the exertion and the pleasure began to catch up with him, and he managed to crack an eye open to peer down it his boyfriend, only to be met with an equally pleasured expression. The way his mouth hung open, the way his brows furrowed together, the pink tint on his face; they all pushed Fushimi to the edge, and before he knew it, his orgasm had snuck up on him. 

He cried out in pleasure as his orgasm hit, his cum splattering onto Akiyama’s chest in such a delicious little display. His nails slightly dug into the flesh of his lover’s pectorals, leaving small red crescents in their place. Upon feeling Fushimi’s ass tighten from his orgasm, Akiyama came as well, grunting as his hand tightened on Fushimi’s cock; it had pushed just far enough, and his seed filled his lover’s warm cavern.

As they both fell from their high, Fushimi laid himself down along his boyfriend’s torso, not minding his sticky seed. He nuzzled his face into the warmth of Akiyama’s neck, feeling the black flips of hair tickle the temple of his forehead. He pressed a few gentle kisses against his smooth neck before peering up at the man.

“So.... how are you feeling now?~”

“Shh. I want to just... stay like this with for a little while. You’re my body pillow for tonight, alright?”


End file.
